Tired songs of the broken heart
by Rikufanatic
Summary: I am bad with summaries please read if you like
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_I let myself fall into a lie_

_I let my walls come down  
I let myself smile and feel alive  
I let my walls come down...._  
The clock chimed signifying that it was 3'oclock in the morning. So what you may ask am I doing up this early in the morning? Well the answer to that is simple I was foolish enough to fall in love and now I am left feeling lonley, broken, and Im falling apart. She is the reason for my tormoil....sorry Im getting ahead of myself maybe I should start from the begining. Im the type of guy who is a bit of a coward and has low self esteme issues though all my friends say that Im being rediculous and any girl would be lucky to have me but that is what friends are suppose to say to make you feel better right? Right. And then there she was just like a fairytale, she appeared out of nowhere a young beautiful woman that had a great bod, curves in all the right places, blonde and athletic every mans dream girl. Just when I found myself thinking I could never score such a beautiful woman she walked up to me and asked me out. At first I figrued she was talking to someone else but nope she was talking to me so we started dating. Things were going great for a while but my fairytale ending was for not never to happen with her. She had been acting a bit strange the past couple of days, whenever we had a date she would either cancil or would seem to be distant as if thinking of someone or something else and whenever I would ask her about it she would just tell me she was sick or tired...yea right who is sick and or tired all the time? -insert sound of buzzer here- times up the correct answer is no one...well except for people that have some sort of illness or something like that but as far as I could tell she was healthy as an Ox. I bet if I had asked her to see the doctor shed come up with an excuse and or lie about that too I mean come on people I may be gulable but I wasnt born yesterday. So I had a good friend of mine ,who if I may say is rather hot, follow her around and see what was going on with her....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_No matter how I try I dont know why  
You push so far away  
You wrapped your hands around my heart  
And squeezed it full of pain._  
That was probably my worst mistake ever for what I had found out was that she had been cheating on me thats right I said cheating she went behind my back and was seeing another man that was not me! I mean if she was strait foward with me and told me about the guy then I would consider allowing her to date him too because I am such a nice guy...but Nooooo the fucking slut had to fucking stab me in the fucking back and.....ehhem-clearing throat- sorry I tend to rant too.....but anywho that wasnt the case and thus we are at my room with me sitting on the bed in the darkness alone....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_WIth this knife Ill cut out the part of me  
The part that cares for you  
With this knife Ill cut out the heart of me  
The Heart that cares for you  
_The clock tolled once again 5o'clock in the morning it said and finally I was able to sleep. Eventually I was awoken to find my best bud standing next to my bed with a hot cup of tea and what appeared to be frosted flakes. Lazily I tell him to go away and roll onto my side with my back facing him and pillow over my head. Of course the pain in my ass made me get up despite my complaining saying something about it being unhealthy to sleep all day or some shit like that. I grabbed my bowl to eat my cereal feeling the urge to bitch slap him and tell him to shut the hell up or get out but held my tonge cause Im a nice guy - cough coward- and crud I should nod or something so he thinks Im listening -does so- and oh great here we go...hes going on to the " its not your fault and there are other fish in the sea speach" that friends always seem to give you in attempts to cheer you up in which 9 x out of 10 it doesnt. Well I got news for you buddy there is no one out there for me Ill just grow old and alone with 30 cats and maybe a few dogs scaring away pesky children. Drifting off to sleep I finally heard him opening the door to leave but before he did he told me that I should talk to her and then hang out for him and have a guys day out or something and left before I could answer. Once he was gone I let out a heavy sigh and got up to get dressed and headed out to confront my soon to be X girlfriend....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chater 4**

_I cant belive the way you took me down  
I never saw it coming in a million broken miles  
Like poison FOR my vains_  
Once I had found her I asked her why and of course like most she denyed it until I provided some evidence and we began to talk. She said that I wasnt exciting enough for her and that the guy provided for her needs alot better then I did whatever the hell that means...All I know is that like a fool I allowed my walls to come down and let someone in and for that I payed the price forced to watch as my dreams were shattered to several tiny pieces. I eventually headed back to the orginazation and to my room to sulk more depressed then before..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
_WIth this knife Ill cut out the part of me  
The part that cares for you  
With this knife Ill cut out the heart of me  
The heart that cares for you_.  
Hearing me crying I suppose my buddy came in sitting down next to me pulling me into a hug with me between his legs and began to speak words of confort. Soon enough the two of us were laughing and having fun when he looked down at me with a smile and said " Its been a while since Ive heard you laugh or seen you truly smile...its nice" I smiled up at him back with a reply " Yes well it just isnt like me to do otherwise" and we both laughed as I leaned into his chest. I was happy again....


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_The hate and the fear  
The nightmares that wake  
Me up in tears  
The nightmares and the hate  
And the fear  
The nightmares that wake  
Me up in tears  
The nightmares and the hate_

Several days have passed since then my wounds had slowly begun thier healing. Yes I sill have nightmares of those days sometimes bad enough to leave me crying but that has only strenghend the bond between me and my best bud for he was always there with his arms open. Someday I hope I will learn to let my wall down fully once again and maybe just maybe get the red haired man of my dreams and get my fairytale ending....but for now Im content with the way things are and I think he is too.


End file.
